He doesn't realize it
by KatieB18
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens just moved to East High, she made new friends and then she met Zac efron. He is the hot Basketball captain. The become friends and she needs to work out a way to make him realize his true feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi whoever is reading this.

My name is Vanessa Hudgens, my mum and me have just moved to a new school and I am not sure I am going to make friends.

I wanted to start this diary just for the sake of starting a diary. It should be fun, well for me at least.

My mum and me move around a lot because of mum's job. But we aren't going to anymore 'cause mum told her company that we aren't moving until I have finished school.

Well this is the introduction to my first diary and I hope you like it, sorry it is so short but I want to go to bed. Tomorrow is my first day at school and I am sure there is going to be some action.

Bye bye and goodnight (well for me at least)


	2. First Day of School

First Day Of School

**First Day Of School**

Well today is the first day of my new school and I am scared beyond belief. No one is going to like me I just know it.

I decided I better go downstairs and ask mum what's for breakfast which is our usual routine.

'Hey mum, what's for brekkie?'

'The usual Nes, whatever you feel like.'

'Thanks mum, umm… can you please drive me to school today? I really don't want to walk because I don't know anybody yet.'

'Of course I can, just as long as you walk home.'

'Yep sure mum.' I kept having the toast I had made for brekkie while mum got ready for work the works as an office worker for this massive company that I always forget the name of even though she has worked there for like 2 years. I sware I have the worst memory sometimes.

'Nes you ready to go?' my mum's words interrupted me from my thoughts.

'Yeah mum, let's go.' We walked out the door and headed for the car.

I couldn't remember what I had to do when I got to the school so I asked mum when we started driving.

'Mum, I kind of forgot what I need to do when I get to school.'

She started chucking and said 'Oh Nes, you always forget these kind of things. First of all you have to go to the front office and get your locker number and combination, class, and schedule, then I am pretty sure they will get someone from your class to show you around for the day.' When mum finished talking I realized we had pulled up out the front of the school.

'Oh yeah, now I remember. Thanks mum I'll see you at home.' I kissed mum on the cheek and hopped out of the car. We waved again then mum pulled out of the parking spot and left me to face my new school with a thousand people I have never met. Oh the horror.

As I was walking to the front office I was looking around to see the kind of people who go to the school. I saw Goths, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds and normal people. All of the normal people I would expect at a high school like East High. I finally got to the front office after having to ask about 5 people where it was. There was a little old lady behind the desk. I went up to the little window.

'Uh, hi I am Vanessa Hudgens and I'm just starting here today. I'm meant to get my locker number and combination, class and schedule.'

'One second hun, I'll just look you up on the computer.' Her mouse and keyboard started clicking away so I just stood there. It took her a few minutes to find all of my details. 'Vanessa, your locker number is 52 and here is the combination.' She handed me a small piece of paper with the numbers 35-7-21 on it, I guess this is my locker combo at least it isn't hard to remember. 'This is your class and your schedule,' she handed me some more pieces of paper, 'and I am going to get someone from your class to show you around.' After she said this she checked something on the computer and started talking into a microphone that I guess was connected to the speaker system because the next second her voice was coming out on the loud speaker saying, 'Ashley Tisdale, Ashley Tisdale you are needed at the front office. Ashley Tisdale you are needed at the front office.' The second she said that I wondered who Ashley Tisdale was. She must have been on the other side of the school because it took her a while to get to the office. I new it was her because it looked like she was a nice person. She was a blonde with long hair and she came over to us straight away.

'Miss Larkin, you wanted me?'

'Uh, yes Ashley. This is Vanessa Hudgens,' she pointed to me then so I smiled at Ashley. 'She is new here and is going to be in your class, I want you to show her around today.'

'Yeah of course, no problem Miss Larkin.' She looked at me then and said. 'What is your locker number? Maybe it is close to mine.' Right after she said that I knew I had at least made one friend on my first day.

'My locker number is 52,' I told her.

'Awesome mine is number 56, the bad thing is it is all the way over the other side of the school,' she said the start excitedly but didn't sound so enthusiastic towards the end.

'We better get going then.' I told her and we started walking towards our lockers.

'Do you like it so far in Albuquerque?' It was a pretty random question but I answered it anyway.

'I haven't really been around much yet. My mum and I just moved here 2 days ago and we have been unpacking. You have been the first person I have met that is my age, because my neighbours are 2 old people.'

'Well I guess I will be your first friend as well.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, of course. You can sit with my friend Monique and I at lunch if you want.'

'Thankyou. I was really nervous about lunch. You know the whole no-one-wanting-to-sit-with-the-new-girl-thing. It is embarrassing, trust me I have gone through it before.'

'Really? How many schools have you been to before?'

'A lot, my mum moves around a lot because of her job and I go with her. But she told her boss that she can't move again until I finish school.'

'Well that's good 'cause you can make friends here and stick with them until graduation.'

'Yeah I know.' We kept walking for a bit more when Ashley stoped.

'This is my locker, your's is down the hall a bit more. I'll come and get you for homeroom in a few minutes.'

'What classes do we have?'

'We have Spanish and math first.'

'Oh yay my favourite subjects.' Ashley laughed at that which, to me, was a good sign.

We sat together in all of our classes, in all of them the teacher made me stand up in front of the class and tell them about myself, like always no one listened.

At lunch Ash and I met up with Ash's best friend Monique.

'Hey Momo, this is Vanessa, she's new here.'

'Hi, I'm Monique, but everybody calls me Momo.'

'Hi, I'm just Vanessa, my old friends called me V though.'

'Ash I like this girl already. Are you going to keep siting with us? We could use a new friend, we're getting a bit sick of each other.' I started laughing and the others joined in.

'Yeah, I think I will, thanks for the invite.'

'No probs.' We started to eat our lunch and talking, in the middle of our conversation Ashley said something out of nowhere.

'V, now it is time for Momo and I to fill you in on all the things that happen at East High,' Ash said this with lots of enthusiasm. So I thought I better say something.

'Okay then, hit me!'

'Well you see that group of boys over there?' I looked to where Ash was pointing and nodded when I saw them. 'Well that's the basketball team, the captain – Zac Efron – isn't here today but me and him have been really good friends since pre-school. And he is really hot may I add, but I would never date him because we are like family. Anyways, they have won the championships for about 6 years in a row, and they are the 'popular' guys in school.' Then Momo started going on about this boy – Corbin Bleu I think his name was – who was also on the team and said that she had a crush on him for forever and just loved his Afro hair.

They talked about all of this other stuff about school land the people that went there, but because of my bad memory I have already forgotten what they were. I couldn't stop thinking of this Zac Efron guy, I don't know why because I haven't even seen him before. But his name just wouldn't get out of my mind.

The last few lessons of the day were really boring. When the bell rang for the end of day, Ash, Momo and I met up before we headed home.

I actually enjoyed my first day at East High, it wasn't bad and I definitely made new friends. I still couldn't get Zac Efron's name out of my head though.

When I got home mum was there waiting to greet me.

'Hi Nes, how was your first day?'

'It was really good mum, I made some new friends called Ashley and Monique, my class is good and I sat with them at lunch.'

'That's great honey, I'm so glad you settled on so well.'

'Yeah, so am I.' We did our own stuff then until tea time. After tea we watched some TV together before I went to bed.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow because I was going to see Zac Efron the boy I couldn't get off my mind. I can't believe I haven't seen him before and I can remember his name. Well with my memory what can I expect.


	3. Meeting Him

Meeting Him

**Hi guys, this is my first story and I think I will put out a new chapter every weekend. Tell me what you guys think of my story and give me some ideas if you have any. Please review and tell me what you think and please give me some ideas thanks.**

* * *

**Meeting Him**

I woke up today thinking, yay I get to meet Zac Efron today! Well I hope I do. Ash said him and her are really good friends, so I am going to ask her to introduce us. Eeek! I am so excited.

Well if I am going to meet this Zac Efron today I better put an awesome outfit on. I went through about 10 outfits before I decided on a black over size T, some light blue denim skinny leg jeans, moccasin boots and a gold coloured headband. I think I look pretty good.

'Hey mum!' I sounded so happy.

'Good morning, someone's happy today.'

'I know, Ash is going to introduce me to the basketball captain today.'

'Well, what's so good about that? I thought you hated sports.'

'I do, but it doesn't mean I hate the people that play them. He is meant to be the most popular guy in school, and usually the most popular people in school are really good looking.'

'Okay then. Now for a change of subject, I need you to get one of your friends to drive you home today, the office needs me to work a bit late tonight.'

'Yeah okay, I'll get Ash to. I am pretty sure she owns a car.'

'Okay hun, we better get going.' We walked out to the car and started driving to school. I couldn't sit still in my seat I was so excited.

'Bye Nes, don't forget to get one of your friends to drive you home, unless you want to walk home again.'

'Okay mum, I won't forget. Seeya tonight.'

'Hey Ash!'

'Hello, someone's excited about something. The bell has already gone by the way.'

'Really? Oh no. You go, I'll get my stuff and meet you there.'

'You sure?'

'Yep, positive.' Ash left to go to class and I rushed to my locker, grabbed my books and ran to class.

'Miss Hudgens your late. Detention after school!' Miss Larkin saw me when I was trying to sneak into class. Bum, Ash and Momo aren't going to get detention. That means I'll have to get someone else to drive me.

When I got to my seat there was a note on my chair. I sat down and opened it.

**Poor you, I hate getting detention. I don't get it much, but when I do I hate it. Why were you so late anyway?**

I hate getting it detention too. I was late because I didn't know what to wear. I was wondering if you could introduce me to Zac Efron today?

**Yeah sure, no probs. Your outfit looks awesome!**

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

**Do you want to sit with him at lunch?**

Really? No joke? Of course I do!

**I'm not joking! He always likes to meet my friends, he's like a big brother to me. I think he will like you, but he is the type of person who doesn't realize it until it is right in front of him. He usually needs a little nudge.**

Oh really? To be honest I think I already like him, even though I haven't met him yet.

**Well personally I think you two would make a great couple!**

Yay!

After I gave Ash that last note to Ash the bell rang for lunch.

'Wow, that went quickly,' I said to Ash when we walked to our lockers. 'I don't think I learnt anything from that lesson, I was to absorbed in our conversation.'

'Yeah, same here.' We put our books in our lockers then went to meet Momo in the caf.

'Hey Momo,' I greeted her when I saw her. She walked over to us and I told her about me getting detention.

'Momo, me and V are going to sit with the basketball team today, do you want to come?' Ash asked.

'Do you even need to ask? Of course I do, Corbin sits there remember.

'Oh yeah, I forgot he sat there.'

'Forgot! How could you forget?'

'I don't know, maybe 'cause I'm not into him.'

'Guys, stop fighting and lets go over there.' I broke up the fight and we walked over to where the basketball team sat. I knew which one was Zac immediately. He had light brown hair, and amazing ocean blue eyes. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen!

'Hey Zaccy,' Ash greeted him just like I would greet my big brother, if I had one.

'Oh, hey Ash. Are you gonna sit with us today?'

'Oh yeah, we were wondering if we could.'

'Of course,' he leaned over closer to Ashley and asked. 'Who is the other girl?'

'Oh, I should've introduced you two.' She pulled me over closer to where Zac and her were standing. 'Zac, this is Vanessa, she is new here, and Vanessa this is Zac.'

'Hi,' he said to me and stuck out his hand. I instantly turned red then said hi back and shook his hand.

'Where did you move from?' he asked. OMG he actually wanted to start a conversation with me! Eeek!

'Umm… I moved from New York. My mum works as an office worker for this massive company and they keep transferring her. But she told them she isn't transferring again until I graduate. So I guess you are stuck with me for a while.' He chuckled a bit after I said he was stuck with me.

'Well, that will give us plenty of time to get to know each other then.' He said it with enthusiasm as well, which I took as a good sign.

We kept talking for all of lunch. It was nearly time for the bell to go when I asked if we could sit there tomorrow as well.

'Yeah sure, I don't think we know enough about each other yet so it should be good.'

'Thanks,' I replied smiling at him. During our conversation before, I looked over at Momo and she was sitting with Corbin. She looked so happy to be talking with him, in fact she looked as happy as I felt which was really, really happy.

Zac got up then and said something to Corbin. They were still close enough for me to hear and once he said what he said I sware I was the happiest I had ever been.

What I heard was, 'the new girl – Vanessa – looks hot doesn't she. She is really nice as well.' I was so happy when I heard that, but then the bell rang.

OMG Ashley guess what I heard Zac say to Corbin before the bell rang!

**What? I have no idea**

He said 'the new girl – Vanessa – looks hot doesn't she. She is really nice to'! I am so, so, so happy. You said he was good looking, he is more than that he is hot!

**Wow, that's awesome! You know your going to have to do something so he will actually realize he likes you right?**

Really? I have no idea then. Could you come over to my place tomorrow and we can figure out something to do?

**Yeah sure, could I have tea at your place as well?**

Yeah of course, my mum will be happy I'm bringing someone over.

**Cool, we better pay attention now.**

Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow!

**Yep**

We payed attention for the rest of class. Finally the bell rang for the end of day. Time for detention now! Argh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review, give me your ideas if you have any and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out next weekend. I guess it depends how busy I am.**


	4. Detention

**Hi guys, please review and tell me what you think**

** please review and tell me what you think. Plus if you have any ideas please tell me! Also if you know any good stories I should read, please tell me that as well. Thanks you guys and don't forget to review!**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget to tell your friends! Also I have decided to put chapters out every 2 weeks. I get so busy with school stuff I don't get enough time to write.**

* * *

Detention

I grabbed all of my books and headed to my locker. What did I need to bring to detention again? Oh, now I remember, I need to bring my homework. This is going to be so boring, and how am I meant to get home? Argh, stupid Miss Barnard.

AN  I accidentally put Miss Larkin as the teacher in the last chapter, but she is the office lady, sorry.

I put my books in my locker and headed to detention with my books. When I got there, there was only a few people, I sat at the back. I didn't need that much attention anyway.

'Hello people,' Miss Barnard greeted us when she came in the door. 'You all know while your hear, you can start working on your homework and I will let you know when you can go.' We all started doing our work, I am telling you now. Ashley was right, I really hate detention, it is so boring.

I had been working on my homework for about 10 minutes when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked it up and unfolded it.

**Hi, this is boring isn't it**

After I read the note I looked around and a guy was smiling at, me. He looked nice so I wrote a note back.

Yeah it is

**Wanna pretend to work but talk like this?**

Um… okay

Cool, so what is your name? I haven't seen you around before. My name is Drew I'm Vanessa, I just started here yesterday

**Awesome, do you like East High?**

Yeah, the school is awesome. I made some friends. Do you know Ashley Tisdale and Momo, sorry I don't her last name yet

**Uh yea I do. Have they told you about me?**

No, I have never heard of you before

**Okay, so what are you into?**

Girl stuff, hanging with friends, singing, tons more that I really can't be bothered with.

O…kay, I'm into boy stuff then. You know cars, football.

Cool

Yeah I know we don't really know each other, but did you want to go out sometime?

What? Uh no sorry

Oh come on, just one date

I'm sorry but I don't think I can keep talking to you, I'm going to finish me homework.

After I gave him that note I went back to working on my homework. I mean what a freak! I don't even know him and he is trying to ask me out. That is just weird. Another note landed on my work but I ignored it.

In the next five minutes Miss Barnard said we could leave and I left as quickly as I could. I went back to my locker to get my bag and then headed out the door.

I walked over to the car park when I heard voices coming from the outdoor basketball court. 'Seeya tomorrow guys,' 'talk to you later,' 'today was awesome.' Then before I knew it the basketball team was coming into the car park. I saw Zac head to his car-OMG he is so hot! - So I started walking to the sidewalk. I guess I am going to have to walk home.

'Hey V, is that you,' I heard a voice call, a voice I could remember clearly from today's lunch. I turned around and saw Zac motioning for me to come over.

I started walking over and said 'Hi, fancy seeing you here.'

'I could say the same for you,' he said when I got over to his car. 'I just finished basketball practice with the team.'

'Well I… just got out of detention.'

'I never imagined you as the detention type.'

'I was late to class this morning, so Miss Barnard gave me detention. I have barely ever gotten detention before, I mean after school detention for being late to class once.'

'Wow, sounds a bit harsh.'

'Yeah, and when I was in there there was this guy called Drew or something and we started passing notes to each other. We passed notes for most of detention until he asked me out. I didn't even know him and he asked me out!'

'Yeah I know the guy, you should stay away from him. He is known to be a sleaze around the school, you were right to turn him down.'

'Okay thanks, I'll keep it in mind.'

'Good.'

'How was basketball practice?' I decided I might as well start a conversation with him, it would give me a reason to talk to him at least.

'It was good, Corbin does the funniest stuff during practice.' He then when into a re-enactment of Corbin tripping over his laces 'cause he couldn't be bothered tying them up before the game like the coach said. It sounded hilarious to me and I was laughing so hard by the time he had finished his story.

'It's getting late we better head home, do you need a lift?' Zac said this after we talked for about half an hour. It was getting late and he had the answer to the problem I had all day.

'Yeah we should, and yeah thanks I really need a lift.' We hopped in the car and drove out of the car park.

'Where abouts do you live?' Zac asked.

'Do you know where Morley street is?'

–AN, I do not know if this is a street in Albuquerque, I have never been there I am only taking the city name because it was in the High School Musical movie.

'Yeah I do.'

'My house is number 142.'

'Ah, that house. When I was a kid we lived near there and one of my friends lived in that house. I don't remember the inside that well, I'm sure it has changed a lot since then anyways.' We talked the rest of the way.

When he pulled up out of the front of my house I really didn't want to get out.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow,' I said to him as I got out of the car.

'Yeah sure, come and sit with me and the boys at lunch tomorrow. Bring Ash and Momo as well.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.' I waved to him as he pulled of the curb and around the corner. Once he had gone I rushed into the house, mum still wasn't home so she didn't have to know about me getting detention. I dumped my school bag in the lounge then went up to my room and turned on my laptop. When I logged on to msn I saw Ashley's screen name 'love2act' online-my name is 'babyV.'

**love2act **Hey gurl how was detention??

**babyV **Well there was this sleezy guy called Drew. We were tlkin by passin notes then he asked me out! We don't even know each otha!

**love2act **OMG! I know tht guy, he is a serious sleez it's good tht u turned him down

I decided I was going to tell Ash that I liked Zac, and about him taking me home. She is my best friend now any ways.

**babyV **Ash I gotta tell u something

**love2act **What is it??

**babyV **I think I like Zac

**love2act **Yay! I knew it!

**babyV **How! Is it tht noticeable?!

**love2act **No! It really isn't I was just hopping. U 2 wuld make an awsum couple!

**babyV** U really think so?!

**love2act **Yes! Definetly! But I have known Zac basically all my life, and sometimes he doesn't realize he likes something or someone even if it is staring him in the face

**babyV **Oh really

**love2act** Yeah, but no worries we just need to figure out a way to make him realize

**babyV **Yay! I betta go. Ttyl

**love2act **Yep ttyl

I logged of with a huge smile on my face. Zac might actually like me! But now I have to figure out a way to make him see it.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading! Plz review! If you have any ideas about how to make Zac realize he likes Vanessa plz tell me! I was thinking of Vanessa singing and then he realizes, but were will she be able to see with him and other people watching her. I don't know so plz plz plz give me some ideas!**


	5. New Look

**A/N: later in the story I am going to put a bit of what of Zac is thinking into the story. This will probably become regular because sometimes I just want to write what he is thinking. Hope you like it please tell your friends, give me some ideas and REVIEW! I barely get any reviews and I really want to know what you guys think of my stories. For this chapter if I am not going to post the next chapter until I get 8 reviews. So please tell your friends and REVIEW!!**

Singer revealedVanessa's POV

This morning I woke up so happy about the day to come, especially Ash coming around and helping me find a way to get Zac to like me.

Mum drove me to school again and I walked to my locker as normal.

'Hey babe, you lookin' fine today.' I heard someone say behind me while I was opening my locker. I turned around and to my surprise it was that Drew guy that was talking to me in detention yesterday.

'What do you want. Because I don't want anything to do with you.' I told him when I got my books out of my locker.

'Oh what's wrong babe? I just wanted to ask you out again.' He told me in an innocent voice. I didn't buy it for a second.

'Well you are getting turned down again. Please don't call me babe and don't ask me out again I am not going to change my mind.' Ash came walking over to us then and turned to Drew and said 'what are you doing here? You heard me, get away from her.' Drew turned around and walked away, but I sware I heard him say 'bitches' under his breathe.

'So, have you thought of a way to get Zac yet?' Ash turned around and asked me in a bubbly voice completely different to the voice she was using to talk to Drew.

'Umm, no I was hopping you had.'

'Well I have a few, we'll talk about it at your place tonight.' We walked to class together. At least I wan't late today of I would have gotten another detention, which I definitely don't want.

The classes flew buy until finally lunch came I got a salad with Momo and Ash from the canteen and heard people calling our names. We looked over and saw some boys from the basketball team including Zac and Corbin waving us over to sit with them.

'Zac told em yesterday that we can sit with them again at lunch again.; I told Ash and Momo to explain the boys.

'Awesome! I can talk to Corbin again.' Momo half squealed half whispered to us. We walked over and Ash pushed me over into the seat next to Zac with her on my other side.

'Hey Ash, hey V.' Zac said to both of us. 'Hey Momo,' he said to Momo who was sitting next to Corbin.

'Hey Zaccy. How's is going?' Ash asked in bubbly voice.

'Fine Ash. Did you know V got detention yesterday? And I was her knight in shining armour because I gave her a lift home?'

'Actually Zac I didn't know that,' Ash said to Zac and winked at me. I just turned bright red.

'Well I was, wasn't I V,' Zac said in a proud voice.

'Yeah you were. Thanks again.'

'No probs, anytime.' Ash looked at me again after he said that. We talked some more when the topic of parties came into the conversation.

'It's, my party in 2 weeks and all you are invited. It is going to be absolutely amazing!' Ash told everyone on the table.

'Ash I didn't know it was your birthday.' I told her in a surprised voice.

'Oh, no it isn't my b'day. Just a party.'

'Ash is known for having the best parties without people passing out drunk everywhere because they're drunk.' Momo told me.

'Oh, cool. Can't wait it sounds fun.' I told them both. Ash turned to Zac then, 'you're going to come with the boys right?'

'Ash, do you even need to ask? Of course we're coming.' Ash had a really happy face then.

The bell went for the end of the day and Ash and I rushed to our lockers to get our bags and put our books away. We passed Zac in the corridor. 'See you tomorrow girls,' he said to us as we rushed pass. 'See you tomorrow Zac,' I called back to him.

We arrived at my house and I showed Ash around. 'V your house is awesome.' She told me as we walked into my room. 'And your room is gorgeous!'

'Thanks I love my room. Do you want anything to eat or drink?' I asked her.

'Yes please. Whatever you are having.'

'Okay. Make yourself at home and feel free to look through my music and stuff.' I left her to it and went to get some coke and chips.

I walked up to my room and heard one of the cd's I had made myself playing. 'Food's here.' I said as I walked in the door.

'V, did you make this cd yourself?' Ash asked me totally ignoring the coke and chips I had brought up.

'Uh…yeah…yeah I did actually.' I said in an embarrassed voice.

'OMG it's amazing! Your voice is amazing!'

'You really think so?'

'Yes of course I do!'

'Aw shucks, thanks.'

'No probs, seeing as I am helping you with Zac could you do something for me?'

'Yeah sure. What do you need?'

'I was wondering if you would sing at my party in a few weeks. You could show Zac how good you are. He won't be able to help liking you then.'

'You really think so? Do you really want me to?'

'Yes I really think so, and I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you to!'

'Okay then, I'll do it!'

'Yay!' We jumped around for a bit with excitement then.

'You know how I had an idea this morning V?' Ash asked when we had settled down.

'Yeah, what is it anyways?'

'I was thinking of giving you a makeover on the weekend and see how Zac will react to that.'

'Ash that is an awesome idea! We should take Momo as well.'

'Definitely she loves to shop. You are going to look fabulous!'

'OMG I can't wait for the weekend!' We started jumping around again. After a while we sat down and looked through some magazines to find some outfits that would suit me. We did that for about an hour then mum came home and we all had dinner together. Ash finally left and I got ready for bed.

The next few days of the week were boring. Ash and I told Momo about the makeover on the weekend and she was ecstatic. We all couldn't wait for the weekend.

Yay it is finally the weekend. I woke up on Saturday morning with a smile on my face. I was going to meet the girls at 11:00 at the mall then we all are staying at Ash's for the night and most of tomorrow. This is going to be awesome! I got ready then and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

'Oh hey mum. I didn't expect you to be up.'

'Hey hunny, Well I'm up. What are you doing today?'

'I'm going to go shopping with Ash and Momo also I was wondering if I could stay the night and most of tomorrow at Ash's?'

'Yeah of course you can hunny. I'm so glad you like it here.'

'So am I mum. I'll see you tomorrow.' I grabbed a piece of toast and my stuff, gave mum a kiss on the cheek then went out the door. Unfortunately I had to walk, but at least it wasn't as far as the school.

I arrived at the mall to see Ash and Momo waving at me. They rushed over to me. 'Hey V, do you wanna put your stuff in my car?' Ash said when she reached me.

'Yes please. These bags are killing me,' I thanked her and they both helped me put them in Ash's car.

--

We had finally finished shopping and I basically had a new wardrobe we bought so many clothes!

'Well I think we had a successful day girls,' Ash said to Momo and I when we finished taking everything up to her room.

'Now it's time for the other part of the makeover,' Momo said to Ash more than me.

'Yay!' Ash jumped up and down with excitement. 'V, you are going to love us to death when we are done with you!'

'Should I be scared?' I asked in mock horror.

'Very,' they said together. They took me into the bathroom amd made up some mud masks, we all put them on and then Ash and Momo gave me a manicure and a pedicure. I felt so selfish and I told them I would give them some as well but they insisted on it being all about me.

'You guys are seriously the bestest friends ever!' I told themwhen they had finished with me. They had glammed me up and Ash showed me what kind of make-up looked best on me and how to put it on in the best way, Momo was awesome at doing my nails. They looked awesome. I told her to do black nails instead of all of these wacky colours she came up with. It was so fun I can't wait to see Zac on Monday!

**Don't forget to review and give me some ideas!**


	6. IMPORTANT!

Important authors note: Sorry guys I know I am not meant to do these but I really need to let you guys know

Important authors note: Sorry guys I know I am not meant to do these but I really need to let you guys know. I am seriously stuck! I have a serious case of writers block. Do you think I should keep going with this story or start a new one? If you want me to keep going I really need help with what is going to happen next. Like what is going to happen at school the next day when she has her new look.

**Argh this is so frustrating. Please help me guys!!**

**I also wanted to say thankyou to all those people that added me to story alert and their favourites. You guys are the ones that keep me going Please help me.**

**I hate not giving you guys a story!**

**If you want me to read any stories that you guys think are good please tell me and also keep reviewing my story and telling you friends.**

**Thankyou all of the people reading this.**


	7. i am not writing anymore

Hey guys this isn't a very good authors note but i have decided to stop writing on fanfiction. I am still going to have my account so i can favourite and review peoples story's but i am not going to write my own. If anyone would like to keep writing any of my stories please pm me to ask. It would be really good if someone did because i think they are good ideas i just don't want to write them.

Thankyou guys for reviewing, favouriting and alerting my stories and i am sorry that i am not writing again.

Bye for now feel free to pm me i am a really nice person lol. bye everyone and tahnkyou and sorry again.


End file.
